Inside Kaoru
by Atomic Wombat
Summary: One shot: Kaoru tries to start a new life with his boyfriend, but Hikaru is always on his mind. Warning: Contains MxM relations, graphic language, and explicit content. First fanfic, please review. PS I do not own any rights to the characters.


"It's just not the same," thought Kaoru as his lover withdrew from his body. As soon as Alec had removed his cock from Kaoru's overly-stretched anus, Kaoru turned away from him and curled up on his side like a small child.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Alec. "Did I pull out too quickly?" Alec believed in the rip the band-aid off approach when pulling out. He figured that it would cause less of an ache for Kaoru than a slow withdrawal.

"Nothing, honey." said Kaoru. "I'm just really sleepy, okay?" He paused.

"Why don't you go ahead and get a bath? I'll get mine later." Kaoru said to his lover.

Alec eyed Kaoru's stretched backside dubiously. The flare of the anus and the sight of a small amount of his own come leaking out of Kaoru's body was beginning to turn Alec on again. "Are you sure you don't want to clean up? I don't want to keep you up any later since you have to go to work earlier than I do."

"No, it's fine. Plus, I want to savor that slick feeling you always leave me with. It makes me ache to take you on again. But maybe tomorrow, I am really tired." Kaoru said those half-truths to Alec. He opened the slit of his eyes and eyed Alec's toned form. "I'll just shower when I get up." He said and promptly made as if to relax into slumber.

After Alec left for his ablutions, Kaoru curled tighter and crammed a pillow into his face. Tears were coming down harder and harder and he actually screamed into his pillow once he heard the water get started and was sure that his boyfriend couldn't hear him.

Kaoru really did like feeling the "after-ache" as he had dubbed it. It was that slightly hollow feeling he got after sex because his rectum had been so stretched by Alec's cock that it spasmed around the space left behind as if looking for fulfillment again. However that ache was an iota of the empty hole in the space where his lungs should be. Kaoru started to rock slightly back and forth while lying on his side to try to ease some of the strain of the hollowness.

He bit his pillow harder and tried to get a grip on himself, but failed. He wasn't even sobbing anymore. Now he was just making these odd gurgling groans instead that must be what it really does sound like for a heart to break.

His heart broke every night he was with Alec. It just seemed like such a betrayal.

Suddenly, Kaoru's pulse sped up and the hairs on his arms, neck and lower back stood on end. A soft brush of lips or breath – he couldn't be sure – just touched his earlobe and the side of his skull just behind his ear at the same time. Kaoru closed his swollen eyes and let his mouth hang slack in a little "o" of wonder, all crying forgotten.

"_I told you to wait for me."_ Breathed the voice of his true beloved. "_I can't stand seeing your body opened by any but me."_

Kaoru knew what was coming next. He had been hoping for it, waiting for it, fearing it.

Without any preamble, a great weight pressed his face into the bedding. His hips were roughly jerked in the air and he felt the softest of touches that was still firm enough to spread his ass so wide that the skin at the top of the crease felt like it was cracking and bleeding. A cock that was beautifully shaped, but smaller than Alec's, pressed against his rear and tapped for entrance. Immediately the cock pushed in to the hilt. Alec's come had created enough lubrication that it wasn't truly painful this time around.

As his beloved slid home in the usual forceful way, Kaoru gave a grunt from the impact driving some of the air from his lungs. Strong, but small, hands gripped his hipbones. _"Now dance for my pleasure or I'll make sure you will never feel me again."_ His beloved mock-whispered in the silent space.

Kaoru began to slide forward on his knees, which bent his neck at an awkward angle. The force was still pressing his head into the mattress. He pushed forward as far as he could tolerate with his neck and as far as he could while still keeping the head of that treasured penis inside his ass. As soon as he got to the end of his figurative rope, he slammed back so hard onto the root of his love that his spine jarred and he saw stars.

"_Dance"_ came the whispered command. And dance he did.

As he slid the cock almost all the way out the next time, Kaoru slowly rotated his hips and moved his whole body up and down in space. He started out with his ass up in the air and he bent his lower back at an almost impossible angle so that as he swept his lower body downward, the cock slid over his prostate. Kaoru inhaled through his teeth, creating a hissing sound. He kept this motion up and up and up for what seemed like hours. It probably wasn't hours, but he really had no way of telling considering the fact that his eyes wouldn't focus long enough to read the clock by the bed.

A growl came from behind him and the pace changed. His hips were gripped so tightly that tears once again came to Kaoru's swollen eyes. He was being rammed so hard that he couldn't think. As he was impaled, Kaoru risked a glance between his legs and he could see Alec's come dripping from him in fits and starts that matched the rhythm of the hard coring he was getting. The sight of that frothed semen dripping from his ass as it was being pounded out by his true love was so enthralling he almost came right then. He could feel his face become more swollen as the friction of the pounding caused the sheets to begin to rub his forehead raw.

Finally, his arms were freed from their imprisonment. Kaoru knew from much experience that he was now allowed to grip his own swollen dick and seek release. It wouldn't take long at this rate. "Ah, ha, hnnnn…" Kaoru panted in time to the hard fucking he was receiving. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He sobbed out "HIKARU!!" as he came. And suddenly, he was alone and crying all over again.

Alec came running into the room and saw his lover kneeling on the bed with his face buried in the sheets, his ass in the air and the gaping hole impossibly wide open. He knelt by his beloved and started to stroke his hair. "Shush my love, hush. I know you miss him, but he's been gone for over a year now."

Kaoru just cried harder.


End file.
